User blog:LittleBigEater/GER something that might be use full if translated
Someone in a facebook group im in posted this in a text documemt: 荒神可破坏部位&弱点一览w コンゴウ 金剛（猿神） 弱点属性：火/雷 崩坏部位：身體（贯通/破碎）/頭部（贯通/破碎）/尾部（切断） コンゴウ堕天 金剛墮天（堕猿） 弱点属性：火 崩坏部位：长管（破碎）/頭部（破碎）/尾部（切断） ハガンコンゴウ 破顏金剛（禁猿） 弱点属性：神 崩坏部位：背中（贯通）/雙臂（切断）/羽衣（破碎） シユウ 蚩尤（鸟神） 弱点属性：火/冰 崩坏部位：頭（贯通/破碎）/翅膀（切断/破碎）/下半身（破碎） シユウ堕天 蚩尤墮天（堕鸟） 弱点属性：火 崩坏部位：頭（贯通/破碎）/翅膀（破碎/切断）/下半身（破碎） セクメト 賽克邁特（禁鸟） 弱点属性：冰 崩坏部位：頭（贯通）/翅膀（切断/破碎）/拳（破碎） ヤクシャ 夜叉 弱点属性：火/冰/雷 崩坏部位：頭（切断/贯通）/肩鎧（切断/贯通） （我没试过用破碎属性的武器打过，所以不确定弱不弱破碎） ヤクシャ·ラージャ 夜叉王（百鬼） 弱点属性：火/冰/雷 崩坏部位：頭（切断/贯通）/肩鎧（切断/贯通）/刚爪（切断） （我没试过用破碎属性的武器打过，所以不确定弱不弱破碎） グボロ·グボロ 葛波洛·葛波洛（龙种） 弱点属性：冰/火/雷 崩坏部位：身體（切断/贯通）/牙（贯通/破碎）/背脊（贯通） グボロ·グボロ堕天（火） 葛波洛·葛波洛墮天（火） 弱点属性：冰 崩坏部位：炮塔（破碎）/背脊（贯通）/尾鰭（切断） グボロ·グボロ堕天（冰） 葛波洛·葛波洛墮天（冰） 弱点属性：火 崩坏部位：炮塔（破碎）/背脊（贯通）/尾鰭（切断） グボロ·グボロ黄金 葛波洛·葛波洛黃金 弱点属性：火/冰/雷/神 崩坏部位：炮塔/背脊/尾鰭（这只不用说了吧www） ヴァジュラ 伐折羅（兽神） 弱点属性：火/神/冰 崩坏部位：前足（切断）/頭（破碎）/尾部（切断） プリティヴィ·マータ 地母波里提毗（女王） 弱点属性：火/神 崩坏部位：頭（破碎）/身體（贯通）/肩（贯通） ディアウス·ピター 天父狄阿烏斯（帝王） 弱点属性：神 崩坏部位：前足（切断/贯通）/斗篷（破碎）/頭（切断）/尾巴 ラーヴァナ 羅波那（焰獸） 弱点属性：冰 崩坏部位：前足/頭（破碎）/身体 （我还是新手w 还没打过这只东西w 打过了过后再补上，同时欢迎大大们提供资料w） ボルグ·カムラン 劍欄之矛（骑士） 弱点属性：雷 崩坏部位：盾（破碎）/前足（破碎）/尾（切断） ボルグ·カムラン堕天（火） 劍欄之矛墮天（火） 弱点属性：冰 崩坏部位：盾（破碎）/针（切断）/尾（切断） ボルグ·カムラン堕天（雷） 劍欄之矛墮天（雷） 弱点属性：火 崩坏部位：盾（破碎）/针（切断/破碎）/尾（切断） クアドリガ 雙輪戰車（战王） 弱点属性：冰 崩坏部位：前面装甲（破碎）/排熱器官（破碎/切断）/飛彈匣（贯通） クアドリガ堕天 雙輪戰車墮天（堕王） 弱点属性：火 崩坏部位：前面装甲（破碎）/后足（破碎）/飛彈匣（贯通） テスカトリポカ 特斯卡特利波卡（禁王） 弱点属性：神 崩坏部位：前面装甲（破碎）/兜（破碎）/飛彈匣（贯通） サリエル 沙利葉（女神） 弱点属性：火/冰/雷 崩坏部位：頭（切断/贯通）/雙足（神马属性都弱w）/裙襬（神马属性都弱w） サリエル堕天 沙利葉墮天（魔女） 弱点属性：火/冰/雷 崩坏部位：頭（贯通/切断）/雙足（神马属性都弱w）/裙襬（神马属性都弱w） アイテール 埃忒爾（魔神） 弱点属性：神 崩坏部位：頭（贯通/切断）/裙（切断/破碎）/尾状器官（贯通） ハンニバル 漢尼拔（真龍） 弱点属性：雷/冰 崩坏部位：頭（切断/破碎）/護手（破碎）/逆鱗（贯通） ハンニバル侵喰種 漢尼拔侵蝕種（幻影） 弱点属性：雷/冰/神 崩坏部位：頭（切断/破碎）/護手（破碎）/逆鱗（贯通） ハンニバル神速種 漢尼拔神速種（亡龍） 弱点属性：雷/冰/神 崩坏部位：頭（切断/破碎）/護手（破碎）/逆鱗（贯通） カリギュラ 卡利古拉（龍帝） 弱点属性：雷/火 崩坏部位：頭（全属性都弱w）/右腕（切断）/左腕（切断）/推進器（贯通） ウロヴォロス 烏洛波羅斯（混沌） 弱点属性：神/火/冰 崩坏部位：複眼（破碎）/角（破碎）/雙足（破碎） ウロヴォロス堕天 烏洛波羅斯墮天（堕天） 弱点属性：神 崩坏部位：複眼/角/背骨（全都弱破碎w） スサノオ 須佐之男（神蝕皇） 弱点属性：神 崩坏部位：口（贯通/破碎）/神機（切断）/劍（切断） アマテラス 天照（神煌妃） 弱点属性：雷 崩坏部位：女神像（全属性都弱w）/角（破碎）/腕触手（贯通） ツクヨミ 月讀（神蝕翁） 弱点属性：火/雷 崩坏部位：月輪（切断）/頭髮（切断）/腕部装甲（破碎） ヴィーナス 維納斯（美神） 弱点属性：火/神 崩坏部位：背部/右腿/左腿/臀部（没记错的话全都是贯通/破碎） （打凸起来的黄点） アルダノーヴァ （日天） 弱点属性：全都弱 崩坏部位：脚部（切断）/髪（切断）/天輪（不知道w） アルダノーヴァ堕天（陰陽） 弱点属性：全都弱 崩坏部位：腕部（贯通）/髪（切断）/天地輪（不知道w） アリウスノーヴァ（冥王） 弱点属性：冰/雷 崩坏部位：前足/頭/尾巴 （这只我还没打 Orz） A basic google translate shows the following: Arakami can damage parts & weaknesses w List U nn semantic ウ Diamond (ape god) Weakness Property: Fire / Thunder Collapse parts: the body (through / broken) / head (through / broken) / rear (cut) U nn semantic ウ Diamond Falling Falling (falling ape) Weakness Property: Fire Collapse parts: long tube (broken) / head (broken) / rear (cut) Haas U nn nn ga semantic ウ broken Yanjin Gang (ban ape) Weaknesses properties: God Collapse parts: the dorsal (through) / arms (cut) / collard (broken) Uni ウ シ Chi (Makemake) Weakness Property: Fire / Ice Collapse parts: head (through / broken) / wings (cut / broken) / lower body (broken) Uni ウ シ Chi fall day fall day (falling bird) Weakness Property: Fire Collapse parts: head (through / broken) / wings (broken / cut) / lower body (broken) Suites メ ku se Matt Stryker (ban bird) Weakness Properties: Ice Collapse parts: head (through) / wings (cut / broken) / fist (broken) Yakult ya ku シ Yasha Weakness Property: Fire / Ice / Thunder Collapse parts: head (cutting / through) / shoulder armor (cutting / through) (I have not tried to use arms broken attribute played, so uncertain is not weak weak broken) Yakult ya ku シ ー · ra ya ji Yecha Wang (ghosts) Weakness Property: Fire / Ice / Thunder Collapse parts: head (cutting / through) / shoulder armor (cutting / through) / rigid jaws (cut) (I have not tried to use arms broken attribute played, so uncertain is not weak weak broken) Corning ボ ボ ro ro · Jewellery · Gebo Luo Ge Boluo (dragon species) Weakness Properties: Ice / Fire / thunder Collapse site: Body (cutting / through) / Dental (through / broken) / spine (through) Corning ボ ボ ro ro · Jewellery fall day (fire) · Gebo Luo Ge Boluo fall day (fire) Weakness Properties: Ice Collapse site: turret (broken) / spine (through) / caudal (cut) Corning ボ ボ ro ro · Jewellery fall day (ice) · Gebo Luo Ge Boluo fall day (ice) Weakness Property: Fire Collapse site: turret (broken) / spine (through) / caudal (cut) Corning ボ ボ ro ro · Jewellery · Gebo Luo gold yellow Jingeboluo Weakness Property: Fire / Ice / Thunder / God Collapse site: turret / spine / caudal (only do not say it www) ASTON ヴ ュ ra cutting off Luo ji (beast God) Weakness Property: Fire / God / ice Collapse parts: the front foot (cut) / head (broken) / rear (cut) Pu ri te ヴ ィ · ma Tatari Mother Bo Liti border (Queen) Weakness Property: Fire / God Collapse parts: head (broken) / body (through) / shoulder (through) Video game ィ ア ウ su · APICAL center have Father Diewusi (imperial) Weaknesses properties: God Collapse parts: the front foot (cutting / through) / cape (broken) / head (off) / tail Getting ー ヴ ASTON na Ravana (flame beast) Weakness Properties: Ice Collapse parts: the front foot / head (broken) / Body (I still have not played supplemented on novice w w fought only thing later, while welcoming greatly to provide information w) ボ Hikaru gu · ra nn spear sword grades Rousseau's column (Knight) Weaknesses properties: Ray Collapse site: Shield (broken) / forefoot (broken) / tail (cut) ボ Hikaru grades Rousseau gu · ra nn fall day (fire) column spear sword fall days (the fire) Weakness Properties: Ice Collapse site: Shield (broken) / needle (off) / tail (cut) ボ Hikaru grades Rousseau gu · ra nn fall days (mine) field of the spear sword fall day (LEI) Weakness Property: Fire Collapse site: Shield (broken) / pin (cut / break) / end (cut) Ku ア ド Rigaku chariot (war Wang) Weakness Properties: Ice Collapse parts: the front armor (broken) / waste heat organ (broken / cut) / Flying magazine (through) Ku ア ド Rigaku fall day chariot fall day (falling Wang) Weakness Property: Fire Collapse parts: the front armor (broken) / rear foot (broken) / Flying magazine (through) Te su Suites ka ka ri Polyster Tezcatlipoca (Ban Wang) Weaknesses properties: God Collapse parts: the front armor (broken) / pocket (broken) / Flying magazine (through) Cytec ri e ru Sariel (goddess) Weakness Property: Fire / Ice / Thunder Collapse parts: head (cutting / through) / feet (God are weak horse property w) / skirt (God are weak horse property w) Cytec ri e ru fall day Sariel fall day (witch) Weakness Property: Fire / Ice / Thunder Collapse parts: head (through / off) / feet (God are weak horse property w) / skirt (God are weak horse property w) AI Te Hikaru Egypt Intuit Seoul (devil) Weaknesses properties: God Collapse parts: head (through / off) / skirt (cut / broken) / caudate organs (through) Haas nn ni ba ru Hannibal (real dragon) Weaknesses properties: Ray / ice Collapse parts: head (cut / broken) / gauntlets (broken) / lamella (through) Haas nn ni ba ru Hannibal invaded Sun kinds erosion species (Mirage) Weaknesses properties: Ray / Ice / God Collapse parts: head (cut / broken) / gauntlets (broken) / lamella (through) Haas nn ni ba ru rapidly kinds Hannibal rapidly species (dead dragon) Weaknesses properties: Ray / Ice / God Collapse parts: head (cut / broken) / gauntlets (broken) / lamella (through) Ka ri ra gi ュ Caligula (Dragon Emperor) Weaknesses properties: Thunder / fire Collapse parts: head (all properties are weak w) / wrist (cut) / wrist (cut) / pusher (through) ヴ ォ ウ ro ro su Wuluo Poros (chaos) Weaknesses properties: God / fire / ice Collapse site: compound eye (broken) / Angle (broken) / feet (broken) ヴ ォ ウ ro ro su fall day Wuluo Poros fall days (fall days) Weaknesses properties: God Collapse site: compound eye / angle / spine (all weak broken w) Techno オ su Cytec Susanoo (God Emperor eclipse) Weaknesses properties: God Collapse site: mouth (through / broken) / God Machine (cut) / sword (cut) ア Te ma ra su Amaterasu (God Huang Fei) Weaknesses properties: Ray Collapse site: Goddess (all properties are weak w) / Angle (broken) / wrist tentacles (through) Tsu ku ヨ ãƒŸ month reading (God eclipse Weng) Weakness Property: Fire / Thunder Collapse parts: on wheels (off) / hair (cut) / wrist armor (broken) ヴ ィ ー su na Venus (beauty of God) Weakness Property: Fire / God Collapse parts: the back / leg / left leg / buttocks (if I remember correctly all through / broken) (Raised to fight yellow dot) Hikaru the inter ー ア ヴ Techno ASTON (date days) Weakness attributes: all weak Collapse parts: foot (cut) / Fa (cut) / sheave (do not know w) Hikaru the inter ー ア ヴ Techno ASTON fall day (yin and yang) Weakness attributes: all weak Collapse site: wrist (through) / Fa (cut) / World round (do not know w) Ri ウ ア ー ヴ su Techno ASTON (Hades) Weakness Properties: Ice / Thunder Collapse parts: the front foot / head / tail (This I have not played Orz) Category:Blog posts